Watches have evolved beyond their initial use to strictly tell time. Modern-day watches may include various “smart” features, such as fitness monitoring and navigation, and may work in conjunction with smart phones. These so-called “smartwatches” may include a user interface (UI), which allows a user to interact with the watch to view information and/or change watch settings. If a touch-screen display is utilized, interaction with the UI is typically accomplished via the touch-screen display, although smartwatches may include other user input devices such as crowns and buttons that may be depressed or rotated.
It is preferable to provide additional options to interchange how a watch (e.g., smartwatch) is worn on a user's wrist. For example, right-handed users may prefer to wear the smartwatch on their left hand, and vice-versa. Similarly, right-handed users may prefer to wear the watch on their left and rotate the orientation of the watch (180 degrees), while continuing to wear the watch on their left hand. This rotation results in user input devices (e.g., button(s), touch strip(s), etc.) that were originally pointing in the direction of the user's finger tips to now point in the direction of the user's elbow. The user may also changeover (switch) the watch bands so that a buckle, latch or other mechanism used to fasten the watch to the user's wrist may be in a familiar orientation and location. Changing the orientation of the watch in this manner, however, impacts the position of user input devices as well as the presentation of the UI on the watch display. To remedy the presentation of the UI, typical smartwatches may provide an option for users to specify the watch orientation. However, because the functionality provided by user-input devices does not change with changes in watch orientation, using the user input devices, as the user wishes to use them, becomes cumbersome and confusing even when the UI is adjusted to account for changes in watch orientation.